Juntos de nuevo
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Nezumi se marchó: él extraña a Shion...Shion lo extraña a él. Aún continúan con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

Tres años desde entonces.

Él había besado a Shion prometiéndole que se volverían a encontrar. Y eso realmente lo que quería, era lo que más anhelaba en aquel momento.

Pero se había ido por una razón. Quería estar seguro de lo que sentía.

Shion hacía que se sintiera extraño con él mismo, nunca antes se había sentido así. Pero tal vez eso era normal ya que nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Él fue el que le enseñó que no todos los humanos eran iguales. Que aún había razones para creer en algo y seguir luchando.

El tiempo que había pasado lejos de él le había servido para aclarar todas sus ideas…lo amaba.

Sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su todo. En su razón para seguir luchando.

Pero había tenido que irse.

Cuando Shion le preguntó si podía acompañarlo, lo que él más deseó fue haberle dicho que sí.

Cuando lo tomó del brazo, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo.

Cuando lo besó quiso que el tiempo se detuviera y ambos se quedaran así para siempre.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse quiso dar media vuelta y regresar a su lado.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión, y si no podía cumplirla no se sentía capaz de regresar al lado de Shion.

Pero lo había logrado.

Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Debajo de aquella ventana abierta.

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo :)<strong>

**cómo han sobrevivido a esta semana? yo escribiendo fics u_u**

**algunos de los cuales nunca verán la luz del sol ya que son demasiado cursis o muy explícitos (?)**  
><strong>XD<strong>

**ok, no me podía quedar así como si nada esperando a que tal vez Nezumi regresara...en el epílogo dan a entender que sí lo hizo, pero aún así yo tengo mis dudas ¬_¬**

**así que escribí esto...los primeros 2 capítulos serán mas bien una "pequeña introducción"**

**así que si leen, por favor dejen review! ;w; **


	2. Chapter 2

**_segundo capítulo :)_**

**_un poco más largo que el anterior._**

* * *

><p>Shion estaba recostado en su cama. Aquel día había sido agotador.<p>

En la mañana había recibido una carta de Inukashi en la cual le preguntaba si podía ir al parque ya que Shion quería verlo.

Así que en la tarde se encontraron y estuvieron jugando hasta quedar agotados, por lo que terminaron acostados en el césped.

Shion ya estaba muy grande, y aún recordaba el día en el que lo había encontrado, tan sólo era un bebé. Nezumi le había dicho que lo dejara, pero él no podía ser capaz de hacer eso.

Nezumi…¿dónde estaba?

_-Shion…¿Shion!_

_-¿Qué pasó?_

Se levantó de inmediato. Inukashi y el niño lo estaban observando.

_-Te estaba preguntando si Karan podría quedarse en mi casa esta noche, Shion la extraña mucho._

_-Ah, si claro, no creo que haya ningún problema…yo le digo._

_-Oye Shion, ve a jugar por allá, tú tío y yo tenemos que hablar._

El pequeño Shion se fue a jugar con otros niños que estaban en el parque.

Shion sabía perfectamente de lo que Inukashi quería hablar, casi siempre que se veían era lo mismo.

_-¿No has…sabido algo de él?_

_-No…nada._

_-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que…?_

_-No. Te lo vuelvo a decir, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero él está bien, estoy seguro de eso._

En varias ocasiones Inukashi le había dicho que si no se había planetado la idea de que a Nezumi le hubiera pasado algo, pero Shion la había callado antes de que dijera la palabra que él no quería escuchar.

Pero él estaba bien, Shion lo sabía.

Nezumi le había prometido que se volverían a encontrar, así que él tenía que creer en eso, debía confiar en él.

_-Él volverá…estoy seguro._

_-Tal vez…pero si regresa…no sé qué le voy a decir._

_-Ya hablamos de eso._

_-¡Pero los dejé Shion! ¡Los abandoné a ti y a Nezumi!_

_-Estabas pensando en el bebé. Antes solamente te habías preocupado por sobrevivir para ti misma, en esa ocasión lo tenías que hacer por alguien más. Y después entendiste que lo que le habías dicho a Nezumi estaba mal. Cuando encuentras a alguien a quien quieres proteger no estás perdido, al contrario, te vuelves más fuerte. Harías cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a esa persona._

Inukashi había estado mirando al pequeño Shion durante ese tiempo. El niño jugaba junto con otros niños y una perra, era la misma que lo había llevado con ella.

_-Ambos encontraron a esa persona antes que yo, pero ahora ya me doy cuenta de todo._

_-¿Lo ves? Así que ya no te preocupes._

_-Realmente espero que vuelva._

_-También yo._

Ambos miraron hacia el mismo lugar, como si esperaran que al hacer eso Nezumi apareciera frente a ellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**espero que les haya gustado ^-^**_

_**ok, aquí hay cosas tanto de la novela como del anime, bueno, eso creo yo XD**_

_**la verdad no sé muy bien que tanto se parece el final del anime al de la novela.**_

**_Aclaración: para quien no sepa, el bebé se queda con Inukashi y ella le pone Shion ya que ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos, claro, en la novela. _**

**_cosa que no pusieron en el anime, pero no sé...Shion me gusta más con los ojos rojos y la marca hasta su mejilla *u*_**

**_no sé que más decir xD, sólo que en un principio iban a ser solamente 3 capítulos, pero el tercero se estaba extendiendo muuuuuucho, así que ahora van a ser 5, o eso espero, jajajaja_**

**_gracias por los reviews n_n_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_sueño de Shion...aunque creo que si quedará claro XD_**

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las 3:00 a.m y él continuaba con la luz encendida a pesar de que lo único que quería era dormir, pero no podía hacerlo.<p>

El hecho de estar deseando que Nezumi volviera no iba a hacer que de pronto apareciera en su ventana como el día en que lo conoció.

Cada noche se decía aquello, pero inevitable no pensar en eso; era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento.

Pero él solamente podía confiar en la promesa de Nezumi, confiar y esperar por él.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…

"_**-Ni siquiera me has preguntado por mi nombre.**_

_**-Tú tampoco preguntaste el mío.**_

_**-¡Después de todo el esfuerzo que he puesto, no voy a dejarte morir! ¡Abre los ojos!**_

_**-Pero nada me asusta más que la idea de perderte…Eres la única persona que no soportaría perder.**_

_**-A No.6 o a mí. Haz tu elección.**_

_**-Me alegro de haberte conocido.**_

_**-Inocentemente abriste la ventana…fue un milagro para mí.**_

_**-Pero no quiero que cambies.**_

_**-Lo siento…Es mi culpa.**_

_**-¡Sé que puedo hacerlo nuevamente!**_

_**-¿Vas a estar bien?**_

_**-Nos volveremos a encontrar".**_

Todos aquellos momentos Shion los estaba reviviendo en su sueño.

Pero ahora estaba solo.

Miraba el muro que había sido destruido, pero Nezumi no estaba a su lado.

En el sueño él sentía que podía quedarse de pie en ese lugar esperado a que Nezumi regresara…y eso es lo que iba a hacer; lo iba a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Siempre iba a tener la ventana abierta para él.

_**-Regresa…**_

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero sintió que alguien la limpiaba.

_**-Shion.**_

Esa voz era inconfundible para él.

Hacía 3 años que no la escuchaba, llevaba 3 años añorándola y aún así la recordaba a la perfección.

Pero no había nadie con él. No sabía de dónde provenía la voz.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos vio a una persona; casi se quedó sin aliento porque sabía perfectamente quién era.

Quiso avanzar y llegar hacia él, estiró su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo.

No quería.

Quería verlo, estar frente a él, quería abrazarlo.

Gritó su nombre pero no salió ningún sonido…y en ese momento abrió los ojos, y por un momento creyó que continuaba soñando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>_

_**Si...cortito, y la mayoría fueron frases del anime XD es díficil decidirse por unas...así que traté de poner las más importantes (?) o las que le dieron más significado a la trama.**_

_**en esta frase: ¿Vas a estar bien?...es afirmación o pregunta? **_

_**en la versión que yo vi era pregunta...así que por eso lo puse así...si fuera afirmación hubiera terminado de comprobar que me ganaron la idea de mi fic ¬_¬**_

_**pero eso me pasa por no publicarlos a tiempo! ;O; y después ya no lo quiero hacer porque pienso que pueden llegar a pensar que me copié u_u, me pasó algo parecido con Kuroshitsuji II ;_;**_

_**bueno...hasta el otro capítulo ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_y se acerca el final..._**

* * *

><p>Al momento de despertar, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises.<p>

Cuando su vista se hizo mejor, pudo ver el rostro de Nezumi a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo.

Ya que estaba acostado a un lado de él, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Nezumi para asegurarse de que era real, y cuando lo hizo, él la tomó y la apretó.

_-Nezu…mi…_

_-¿No me digas que todas las noches has estado llorando?_

Nezumi volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas.

El contacto de su piel hizo que Shion se sintiera bien, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-_No quiero despertarme y ver que no estás, así que si eres un sueño será mejor que me lo digas._

Nezumi se rió, se acercó a Shion y lo besó.

Shion no tenía tanta imaginción como para soñar aquello.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era real. Recordaba a la perfección la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos.

Shion tomó la cara de Nezumi entre sus manos e intensificó el beso. El otro respondió acercándose más y agarrando el cabello de Shion.

Aquel beso no tenía comparación con los otros dos que se habían dado.

No era un beso de buenas noches, agradecimiento, despedida o de laguna promesa.

Era el primer beso de buenos días que se daban, era un beso de amor, de bienvenida y de un juramento para toda la vida.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos iba aumentando; sus labios se movían al mismo compás, como si hacer aquello fuera lo más natural para ellos dos.

Cuando les faltó el aire detuvieron el beso.

En la habitación lo único que se escuchaba eran sus agitadas respiraciones y si se ponía atención, también se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones.

_-¿Convencido?_

Shion apretó a Nezumi contra su cuerpo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

_-Definitivamente eso fue mejor que una taza de chocolate, jajajaja._

_-¿Enserio estás aquí?_

_-¿Acaso necesitas otro beso?_

Shion lo apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y Nezumi también lo abrazó.

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, señal de que estaba amaneciendo.

_-Regresaste…¿verdad?_

_-Ok, me estás comenzando a preocupar. Estoy aquí Shion, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Pero…_

_-Y no me voy a ir a ningún lado, no desapareceré. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, y no tengo ninguna razón para permanecer alejado de ti, además no quiero. _

_Durante todo este tiempo lo único que quería era volver contigo, y ahora que ya lo hice no quiero volver a apartarme de tu lado. _

_-Y…¿qué es lo que estuviste haciendo? ¿Por qué no regresaste antes?_

Nezumi se separó de Shion y lo miró directo a los ojos. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado aquel color, el verse reflejado ene ellos.

_-Organizar mis ideas…tú…causaste grandes cambios en mí, y cuando me di cuenta de ellos, para ser sincero, me asusté. _

_Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, y de repente llegaste tú y me cambiaste por completo. Pero estaba confundido y tenía que estar seguro de lo que realmente sentía, tenía que entender todos aquellos sentimientos. Y ahora sé que tú eres lo más importante para mí, y no quiero volver a alejarme de ti. _

_Pero en un principio tenía miedo de regresar ya que desde que me conociste comenzaste a tener problemas. La última vez…fue mi culpa. Tenía miedo de perderte para siempre, y durante los que han sido los minutos más largos de mi vida creí que así había sido. Y en ese momento decidí que no tenía caso seguir viviendo si tú no estabas, así que solamente estaba esperando poder seguirte y…_

Shion puso un dedo sobre los labios de Nezumi.

Podía entender cómo se sentía.

Los minutos más largos en la vida de Shion habían sido cuando se encontraban en la enfermería del Centro Penitenciario y creyó que no podría salvar a Nezumi; cuando vio que la sangre comenzaba a llegar hasta el suelo.

Limpió las lágrimas que estaba cayendo por las mejillas de la persona a la que tanto había extrañado.

_-¿Y acaso tú te estuviste torturando con eso todo este tiempo? No fue tu culpa Nezumi. Fueron decisiones que yo tomé__ y no me arrepiento de ellas. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerte. Cuando me dispararon…lo que más me asustó fue que a ti te pasara algo. Estabas herido, el lugar se estaba derrumbando y no sabía si podrías ser capaz de salir por ti mismo. Eso fue en lo único que pensé en aquel momento…saber que al final no había podido protegerte. Pero ahora estás aquí, y eso es lo único que me importa._

_-Shion…_

Él no se resistió y volvió a besar a Nezumi, pero esta vez no se conformó con solamente un beso.

Comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa, mientras Nezumi hacía lo mismo con él.

Después se colocó encima de él y continuó besando el cuerpo del ojigris.

Entró lentamente y el gemido de Nezumi lo excitó aún más. Comenzó con movimientos lentos, pero la velocidad fue aumentando.

Shion no se podía controlar al ver a Nezumi de aquella manera: sonrojado, sujetándose a las sábanas y tratando de no gritar.

Por la ventana entraba la luz del sol que indicaba que ya había amanecido. Por fin volvían a estar juntos y nada ni nadie los podría volver a separar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>gente que se pasa por estos recónditos lugares...hola otra vez :)<strong>_

_**ya había dicho que iban a ser 5 capítulos, así que mañana el fin**_

_**enserio, muchas gracias por los reviews ;O; **_

_**a Wakanabe-kun: espero no defraudarte u_u**_

_**otra vez gracias!**_

_**:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**y llegamos al final...espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

><p>Shion estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de Nezumi; ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento.<p>

_-¿Nezumi?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Regresarás a aquél cuarto?_

_-Supongo que sí…ja, espero que aún estén mis libros. _

_-Lo están. Yo estive yendo a limpiar…sabía que regresarías, así que todo está listo, puedes ir cuando quieras. _

_-¿Enserio? Gracias._

_-Oye, puedo…¿puedo irme a vivir contigo?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si no quieres…_

_-¡No! No es eso, es sólo que…¿por qué quieres regresar a ese lugar cuando aquí tienes todo?_

_-No es por lo material, eso no me importa. Son por todos los recuerdos que tengo, todos los momentos que pasé contigo, y los cuales quiero seguir pasando. Si tú estás conmigo, no me importa el lugar en el que yo esté. Además…_

_-Después de lo que pasó hace rato, será muy interesante volver a dormir todas las noches en la misma cama._

_-¡Nezumi!_

_-Jajajaja, ¡te sonrojaste! No finjas que eso te alarma, tú hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo._

_-Pero…pero, no…eso fue…_

Nezumi puso sus labios sobre los de Shion.

Le encantaba que en ocasiones podía exagerar las cosas y llegar a ser muy escandaloso.

_-Será mejor que prepares tu maleta. _

_-Entonces, ¿si puedo?_

_-¡Claro! Además así será más fácil que me enseñes algunos de esos trucos._

_-Ne…zumi…_

La cara de Shion se puso roja y la escondió apoyándose en el pecho de Nezumi; él se rió y lo abrazó.

**/./././././././././././././././././**

Todos estaban contentos con la noticia de que Nezumi había regresado.

Cuando Karan, Inukashi y el pequeño Shion llegaron en la mañana, se sorprendieron al verlo.

Karan no lo conocía, por eso en cuanto Shion se lo presentó, fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Le agradeció el haber salvado y cuidado a Shion. Nezumi se sorprendió, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado de esa manera, y sintió que se le escapó una lágrima cuando le devolvió el abrazo.

Después, Inukashi había intentado disculparse, pero Nezumi puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Algo que también los asombró fue que Shion se acercó a Nezumi, se le quedó viendo y después estiró sus brazos para que lo cargara, Nezumi sonrió y lo hizo.

Incluso Rikiga fue a la casa cuando se enteró de la noticia. Entró por la puerta casi corriendo y se abalanzó contra él mientras gritaba su nombre y comenzaba a llorar.

Nezumi se quedó quieto hasta que Rikiga por fin lo soltó y continuaba llorando en el sillón.

Karan llegó con un pay de cereza y comenzó a darle una rebanada a cada uno.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nezumi se sentía en casa.

Estaba rodeado de personas que se preocupaban por él, asimismo él había comenzado a preocuparse por ellas poco a poco.

En ese momento, la persona más importante en su vida lo tomó de la mano y ambos se miraron.

Estando al lado de Shion nada le podía faltar, por fin había encontrado al lugar al que pertenecía y en el cual quería estar para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>si Karan supiera lo que Nezumi hizo junto con su hijo, probablemente no lo abrazaría así ¬w¬<strong>_

_**XD**_

_**bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^-^**_

_**este fic termina...pero tengo otros 3 que quiero publicar...2 de ellos se me ocurrieron mientras escribía éste, jajajajaja...**_

_**otra vez: Gracias por los reviews! :´)**_

_**bueno, hasta pronto...espero XD**_


End file.
